theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alise
Alise 'is the major character of The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale and The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today and The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover. Alise is voiced by Jayden Isabel. She is Derek and Odette's daughter. In Royal Family Tale she loses her father in their house, which starts to burn because of the forbidden arts. Her father dies, leaving her an orphan. Before he dies he ask Derek to take care of her which he promises to do. Odette and Derek decide to take care of Alise until they find other relatives of hers. Alise gets a new home but she is still is sad and Odette remembers how she was kidnapped and she sees her father dying while she screams at him in her memory. Odette knows how to be without a family. She promises to Alise that she'll always be with her. Later she shows Alise everything around the kingdom and everybody likes Alise. But she won't speak for anyone. One night a nightmare troubles her and Odette comes to comfort her tell her that everything is OK and Odette sings her a lullaby, "Always with You''." The next morning Alise plays with Bridget, they play hide and seek in the castle grounds with everyone watching them. Odette and Derek find out that she has no other relatives left and now want to adopt her which makes Queen Uberta very happy that she now has a granddaughter. Later she gets kidnapped by flying squirrels, and Odette and Derek have to follow the flying squirrels to rescue Alise. The Squirrels prepare lots of traps because they think Odette is the evil swan princess from the legend they have been told for centuries. The Squirrels take her to there master the forbidden arts and trap her in a jail cell. When Odette finally sees Alise she tries to break the prison but she was unable and feels disappointed. Then Alise finally speaks, telling Odette to break the crystal to free her. Odette tries to break the the crystal but the Forbidden Arts is ready to destroy her. But Scully a new friend for Odette, sacrifices himself and breaks the crystal to be able to set Alise free, there is a huge explosion as the crystal breaks. After the explosion, Odette call for Alise in the hope she is OK, Alise then calls out to Odette: Mommy. Full of happiness, Alise and Odette embrace each other. The movie ends with Alise being presented to the people as the new princess and her now living happily with Derek and Odette, her new parents. In Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today Alise is left at her grandmother Queen Uberta's castle while Odette and Derek help people. Later She along with Rogers, Speed and Jean Bob go out sailing but end up getting shipwreck on an island populated by carnivorous creatures called Boggs. There Alise meets a boy named Lucas who ran away from his parents In Royally Undercover Alise and Lucas team up together on a mission to find out what Count Antonio is up to Quotes '''"DADDY!" "The crystal. Break the crystal." "Mommy?" "One for Daddy. And one for Mommy." "So What's First? Build A Fort? Play Tag?" "But Puffin, I Don't Want To Be A PRINCESS Princess I Want To Be A Modern Princess" "Grandmum, I was thinking about going swimming today" "I'm Ready for My Training Lord Rogers" (Awakes) "A Princess Never Laughs Too Loudly" "We're going sailing? I hope Grandmum will let me?" "Ahoy! What Be That Bright Star?" "So You Got Shipwrecked Too, huh?" "This Is Where You Live?" "What Are Those Things?" "But Today I'm A Pirate" "You Mean We'll Be Like SPIES" "I don't understand how love works, but if Antonio doesn't love her why does he complement her all the time and hold her hand?" "Do You Think Grandfather Really Saved Him?" "Wow You Look Great, PRINCE Lucas!" "Its Now Or Never" "Oh Mama,Papa" " Papa I'm so sorry. "Puffin this is boring" "Lucas, wow you’ve..... grown up" (Lucas: You too). ' "'You finally come back. (To Prince Li as he starts playing the harp.): "You're very good. Aye but i ever cared much for math well then your breath could slay dragons I was wrong about you. Your very Kind.(Prince Li: I was wrong too. Very wrong) Welcome Prince Li (And Prince Li kisses her hand) (Prince Li: I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young) Mine too (Prince Li: But I thought) ' '''No, the Prince and Princess are my secon parents. I lost my first Parents (Prince Li: I'm so sorry). ' '''No please don't be. I mean I wish I had known my mother and I miss my father every day. But To get a secon mother and father, so kind so lovling, life has been much more kind than cruel to me. It's my harp Whould you like to play?(Prince Li: I whould love to.) I was a spy once.Me and Lucas. Look I'm sorry for what I said last night, for the way I welcomed you. The fuss and everything. ' '(To her mother as Odette placed a tiara on her head): It's beautiful mother. (Lucas: How can you choose him I don't understand) Neither do I. It just happen I'm sorry Lucas. Physical Appearance Alise has brown hair, green eyes (sometimes teal, brown, or pale blue), and a very short, thin build. Her age is never fully specified in the film, it is only implied that she is very young. However, judging by her appearance and behavior, it is easy to assume that she's most likely somewhere between the ages of five at the least to ten at the most. in the ninth film, according to director Richard Rich, Alise is 16 years old Wardrobe Alise wears a commoner dress at the beginning of the movie. During bedtime, she wears a pink nightgown that once belonged to Odette. During most of the movie she wears a red dress with black shoes. At the end her hair is now short and she wears a dark blue dress and black shoes. In the sixth movie she wears a Purple dress and during her journey as an adventurous princess she wears a Pirate costume and with a golden earring on her right ear. In the seventh movie she still wears her red dress and when she and Lucas are on their spy mission they are wearing black clothes given by Lord Rogers. In the eighth movie Alise again wears her red dress. In the ninth movie now grown up into a teenage girl, she wears a dark pink dress with golden sparkling leaves on the two sides of the dress. Her hair is now longer and similar hairstyle to her mother in the form of a braid with a yellow hair gum. For her birthday party she is wearing a white dress with a beautiful pattern with a tiara and with the matching earrings, her hair is collected in a bun. Trivia *"A Pirate Today" is the first song Alise sings in the Swan Princess Franchise *She is the third character in the series to be kidnapped by an antagonist, the first being Odette by Rothbart (and later Zelda) and the second being Queen Uberta by Clavius * In various screenshots, her eyes change from pale blue to teal to green to brown and vice versa - a similar animation error occurs amongst various other characters with these eye colors, most notably the Scullions * Her hair seems to lengthen and shorten at various points in the film- from chin-length to shoulder-length to almost growing past her back -this could be an implication of time passing (as vaguely suggested in the "We Want To Hear From You" musical sequence) but it may simply be a sign that her hair is being groomed/cut regularly, which would make the most sense seen as how Uberta clearly enjoys pampering her. * Despite the movie's story revolving around saving her, Alise plays very little role in the film's events, gets hardly any screen time and only had four lines. *The death of Alise's birth father marks the third time a character was shown dying on-screen, the first two being King William and Rothbart respectively. *Prince Li and Alise love playing the harp wich they are playing this instrument as a duet. Gallery The Swan Princess a royal family tale we wanna hear from you.jpg Alise and Odette..jpg We wanna hear from you.2.jpg Always with you.jpg Odette and Alise playing together.jpg Alise in her new room.jpg Derek and Odette save Alise and her weak father from the flames.jpg A real family 2.jpg Alise tries to run away..jpg Alise and Odette smiling.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-06-07h23m49s15.png Alise in Odette's arms..png Odette Derek and Alise.png Odette helps to fits Alise's nightgown that once had belonged to her.png Alise is about to wake up in her new room.jpg Derek and Odette found Alise with her unconcius father in they burning house..jpg Odette playing with Alise.jpg Alise Playing with her new Family.png Alise with her new family..jpg Alise sees her new animal friends..png Alise with her new family..jpg Alise now the new Princess..jpg Alise inside her Prison.jpg Alise inside in her Prison and she can't getway..png Odette is about make Alise a new hairstyle..png|This shot is a prime example of Alise's repetitive animation errors: notice her eyes are pale blue instead of green Eveyone celebrates that Alise is now a member of the royal family.png Alise is Playing with Briget and she seeks a place to hide..jpg Odette wants to do something with Alise..png Odette and the odthers are dancing at the kitchen.jpg Derek and Odette try to cheere Alise, and they make it. Alise feel better now..jpg Alise feels surprise that everybody wants to help her including Derek and Odette speacially Odette..png Odette with Alise by holding her hand..jpg Alise kidnaped by the sculloins.png derek and odette calm Alise after her nightmare..jpg Alise and Odette and Derek are together forever..jpeg Alise wondering in her new room.jpg Odette explains to Alise about the nature..png Alise having a Picking qith Odette and Jean-Bob clummsy as always full into the water..png Alise refuses to obey Brombley.jpg Alise is playing hide and sieek.jpg Alise Odette and Derek are taking Alise to the calste..png Alise is welcome in the kingdom.png Odette feels that had failed to get Alise out of her prison..png Alise gave Ferdinad the soup that he had made but with a good taste..jpg Alise screeming at her father..jpg Alise can't see the scence where Derek Put her father and Odette takes her in her arms.jpg Alise looking herself at the mirror.jpg Always with you 2.jpg Alise is wondering where she is..jpg Odette with Alise playing together..jpg Alise now Princess of the Kingdom.jpg Alise sleeps peacufully in her room after Odette sangs her a lullaby..jpg Alise has tried a soup with is was made by Ferdinand and he gave it to her to have taste..jpg Alise walking in her room.png Odette taking Alise in her arms after she had a night mare.png Alise Playing with Briget Hide and Seek..png Alise looking herself at the mirror.jpg Odette and Alise huging each other..jpg Odette tries to free Alise.jpg princess alise 09.jpg Alise now a member of the Royal Family.jpg Alise walking to the mirror..jpg Alise inside her prinson and crying.jpg Odette Derek with Alise..jpg Odette with Alise in a precious moment..jpg Alise bows down to her father..jpg Alise bows down to her mom.jpg Alise tries to put Odette's shoes..jpg Alise gives a kiss to her new mother..jpg Alise gives a kiss to her new father..jpg Alise happy to see Odette as her new mother..jpg Odette helps Alise to walk over a dead wood.jpg Odette and Alise having a pickinik near near the lake..jpg Alise now is a Princess for life.jpg Odette swinging Alise.jpg Alise making a heart of straw for Odette and Derek.jpg Alise on Derek's snoulders.jpg ODette and Derek with Alise.jpg Odette with Alise when Derek carries her father out..jpg A sad Alise is Grieving for her father..jpg Odette with Alise in the Kitchen.jpg Claping hand with Odette.jpg Alise first appearcene.jpg Alise comes out of her bed in Odette's nightgown.jpg Alise first shy smile.jpg Odette and Alise playing abd having fun together..jpg Alise feels sad after the nightmare..jpg Odette and Alise siiting side by side and Odette calms a scared Alise.jpg Odette watches Alise while she sleeps and hopes she'll be OK..jpg Odette's sad Past..jpg Alise in a Pirate putfir.jpg|Alise first adventure as a modern Princess Alise in her pirate outfit..png Alise grown into a teenage girl..png|Alise is no longer a little girl anymore but a beautiful teenage girl. wearing a new dress..png|Pretty Alise princess_alise__sp9__iii_by_joshuaorro_dd4d7aa-fullview.jpg Alise and Lucas.png|Alise and Lucas are grown up into handsome teenagers. Alise lucas and prince li by joshuaorro dd4d3f3-fullview.jpg|Lucas getting jealous Alise and lucas sp9 ii by joshuaorro dd9w4re-pre.jpg|Lucas, wow you’ve..... grown up Alise and Lucas.jpg|Two teenagers meeting once again. maxresdefault.jpg|Alise at the meeting of Prince Li. Prince Li with Alise..jpg|Prince Li Plays very good the harp, while Alise is listen to him how he plays the intrument. Lucas and Alise having a talk..jpg|Lucas and Alise talking together. Princess Alise in love.jpg Prince LI kissing Alise's hand..gif Alise surpised by Prince Li's hand kiss.png|Alise is very surprised that Prince Li kisses her hand. Writing Lucas..gif|Alise write Lucas on her Card. Prince Li and Alise are now friends.jpg Alise and Chamberlain.gif Lucas and Alise seeing eachother.jpg Lucas and Alise having good time.jpg Alise breaks the flower..gif Lucas and Lucas Dancing.gif|Alise and Lucas are dancing together. Alise playing the harp..jpg Alise and Prince Li in Lord Rogers secret chamber..jpg|Alise shows Prince Li Lord Rogers secret Chamber. alise_and_lucas_kiss_by_joshuaorro_dddbcix-250t.jpg|Alise and Lucas share their first kiss Alise and Prince Li talking together..jpg|Alise and Prince Li are good friends Alise and Prince Playing the Harp together in a harp duet..jpg|Alise and Prince Li playing the harp together in a Harp Duet in a perfect harmoy and melody. Alise and and Lucas gain feelings.jpg Alise with her parents and Queen Uberta at Prince Li Arrival..jpg|Alise with her family greetings Prince Li's arrival. Alise watches how Prince Li plays the harp very good..jpg|Playgin the harp backwords. Alise and her grandmother..png Category:Princess Category:Female Characters Category:Daughter Category:Swan Princess Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Characters